Melina Ozpin/Relationships
Melina Ozpin, the Deputy Director has and had several relationships with different characters all across the world. Melina however only trusts few in the DU that being: The Director, Adam, Oracle, Black Knight, Smith, and Blake, and even that trust is fading. __TOC__ Character Views: Antagonists: The Wisemen - Melina's view of the Wisemen is special, due to the fact that most enemies to Cerberus she views as a threat to a way of life, however with the Wisemen it would be different. Melina views the Wisemen as a tyrannical dictatorship, something she didn't even consider Kalbad Raejack's rule to be. Damien Krane and Zachary Croft - Melina has a hatred towards these two leaders of HADES. She fears they may destroy Cerberus's freelancer way of life. Her goals against these two would be total destruction of them and their organization, however it would take many steps to get to that goal. Protagonists: Rook Bowman - Melina looked up to Rook, seeing him as the best operative Cerberus has ever seen. His death shook Melina. However before hand she viewed Rook as a key figure to look up to, never getting very close to him. Roland Hock - Being the son of Rook Bowman Melina would respect Rook's wishes, however she wouldn't be to fond of him. Seeing him as a polar opposite to his father, she would wish to seem become more of a diplomatic figure. Aaron Spyker - Ryan, being her brother, she would be extremely fond of him, seeing his diplomatic and main figure. She would stride towards him and Rook. Adamantite - Melina would see Adam as the right hand man of the Directors. She would view him as the most important overseer due to his extreme advances for Cerberus. Melina enjoy his key figure around Cerberus across the world due to his interrogations that have been streamed on live T.V all around the world. She would view Adam as one of the few operators she could trust. Blake Myles - Melina views Blake on the lower spectrum of her view. She sees him and his division, Special Operations, more as a failure to her previous leadership. After him loosing to Adamantite in a sparring match, she decided mentally that Adamantite was the right hand of the Directors. She views Blake as a failure to put his division in line, and better yet recruit for his division.Another reason for this gray view is that he failed to become a Krieg. However he is another of the operatives she can put her trust into, however that view is fading. Oracle - Oracle, the head engineer is an acceptance to Melina, keeping his own division in line, along with giving the DU access to vehicles. He sees his division including Chattershot as an acceptance. He is one of the Operatives she puts her trust in. Black Knight and Smith - Being old comrades of Melina, she views them in a higher standard, liking them and expecting the best out of them. She views these two as the last she can trust. Everyone else- Melina views everyone else as a pawn to Cerberus, most she gets to know and then forms an opinion, however most she doesn't trust, never getting to know them.